New Robin Ruby
by RubylovesDC
Summary: Sooooooo basically Bruce Wayne adopts 5 year old orphan called Ruby Kenesworth and he wants to keep the secret about him being Batman and her new brothers being the batfam but,obviously, she finds out in the end, dam this dude can not keep a secret from a five year old, and becoms the new robin soooo yah
1. Chap 1

It was a normal day my mum was going to work in hospital again for work and my dad going to wherever he goes everyday leaving me (Ruby) and my; brother Jackson alone in the small, no miniature house that all four of had had to live in after my dad had lost his job at Wayne industrys.My brothers phone gave a quick ding "goin' out" he said looking up from his phone with a small grin on his face "It is the gang again, mum doesn't wile you gowing owt with dem" I said not pronouncing my words correctly since I was just 5. "I.Don't.Care" He said firmly looking at me as if I had just set a house up in flames.I sighed knowing I would not be able to stop him "well be back for at least 10, please" I pleaded knowing how much trouble they got in with the police and Batman last time "fine" he mumbled grabbing his ripped and dirtied jaket. I watched him walk out of the door and lock it after him then I walked upstairs. Me, a 5 year old girl effected by panic attacks sat in a small,powerless, dark house again. I walked up to my room locked the door grabbed a book and sat in the corner. The more I thought about it the harder my breathing got. Somehow I managed to stop myself from having one by grabbing a small batman plushie I had gotten when I was 2. All I did was cry.

About 1 and a half hours later the house phone went off. I picked it up I heard the screams of my dad "HUNNY RUN!" He shouted over the phone "Daddy?" I asked timidly "THE'VE KILLED JACK AND YOUR MUM THERE AFTER ME THAN YOU YOU NEED TO.." there was a loud bang a scream than nothing I hung up the phone, held it tightly in my hand and went into a safe room, I held my Batman teddy closesly crying.. my family was gone but why next thing I knew there were loud bang a shouts, that's when my panic attack set in...

"I found the girl" one of the men shouted "good" somebody said a tall thin man with two different coloured eyes walked in "hello kiddie my names Zucco Tony Zucco me and your dada had some let's say unfinished business to deal with..." he laughed menicengly "kill her boys" he said as he walked of the last thing I heard was the loud bang of a gun and then blackness.

I woke up to a bright light "hellow?" I asked hearing slight noises "doc she is awake" said a short plump lady in medical attire "werew am I?" I asked

"Your in a hospital kid your lucky to be alive" said the main doctor "werews my famiwy" I asked "sorry Kid their gone" the plump lady said... at that moment tears lined my face "what... werew am I gonna go" I said taking short breaths in between every word "Mr Wayne has offered to take you in for now he has a very special offer for you kid.. your lucky.. get some rest he will pick you up tomorrow and you will live with him" she said I nodded and fell asleep finding it slightly difficult for the wet tears still rolling down my cheeks as the idea of my dear parents haunted me.

**Pls leave reviews**


	2. Chap 2

**The next day**

I woke up to the door of my hospital room door opening "your awake good" a man in a rather fancy suit on said I just nodded "well the doctors said I can take you home whenever you like we have got all of your belongings in the car now we just need you" He said sitting on the bed a soft smile plastered on his face. "Yes, can we...can we go?" I asked he nodded with a smile and walked me to a large black limo where a fairly old looking man sat in the drivers seat "hello mistress Ruby, I am Alfred" he said in a posh English accent "hewow" I said "I am Bruce Wayne" the man in the suit said holding out a hand to help me get into the limo. "Hewow Alfred Hewow Bruce" I said giving a small smile.

The ride to where Mr. Wayne lived was slilent. We stopped outside of a massive house where four boys were stood two smiling two not. I stepped out of the car and hid behind Bruce I trusted him and only him at the minute. He grabbed my hand and walked me into the humongous house. We walked over to the couch and sat down with the boys sat on one opposite to me and Bruce "These are you brothers" i looked down thinking about Jackson my mum and my dad. Tears rolled down my cheeks. The tallest ,most presumebly oldest boy, walked over to me a wiped my tears "why you crying" he asked a sad smile on his face "my brother Jackson was ... was killed" I answered "well my name is Richard Grayson but you can call my Dick. What's your name?" He asked "Ruby...Ruby Kenseworth" I replied " well that's Jay " he said pointing to a brunette with bright green eyes "that's Tim "he said pointing to a dark black haired boy with light green eyes "and that's Dami" he ended pointing to a black haired boy with dark blue eyes the same as my own. I was a brunette with fairly wavy straight hair hair and dark blue eyes "Well now you know who we are what about we show you to your room" he said standing up and walking up a staircase and trough a large oak door into a absolutely massive room with me the boys, Bruce and Alfred following.I gasped at the room. The boys looked at me and smiled "we will leave you to get settled in" Bruce said putting my suitcase down on my bed. "Thank you so much" I said crying tears of happiness all of the people in the room let out a small awww and walked out.

**4 days later**

"Misstress Ruby it is time for breakfast" Alfie said from behind the door I grabbed my Batman plushie and hugged him it was the first time I had held him since...it happened. I held his arm in one hand and bounced downstairs. "Kenseworth" Dami said with hardly any expression at all "Hey Dami hey everybody" I said a smile plastered to my face. Suddenly a beeping went off and Bruce said him and the boys had to go out and do some buisness they all ran out the room Alfie's back was turned so I followed them into a small room with a piano, clock , a painting of people I had not seen ever and a fire place in it. I hid and watched the clock slide to the side as a secret entrance was opened as soon as they had dissapered into the darkness I followed. There was a fleet of stone stairs leading into... wait...THE BATCAVE... BRUCE WAS BATMAN i though as I heard a car take off. They were gone.. I walked over to a large keyboard and screen... it was unlocked and on phone book? Seriously... I pressed on the contact that said Batman not knowing what it would do... suddenly Batman's face appeared on screen "RUBY" he said seriously "ermmmmmmmm...Bruce" I replied timidly waving my hand side to side "how the what..." there was a loud bang as the car seemed to flip..."BRUCE" I shouted no reply...they were all knocked unconscious " i am coming" I said locking onto their position. There was a Robin suit but instead of long green leggings(or tights as I preferred to call them) there was a short green scort, under the place it was hung it said Cassandra Cane. I put it on. I could do this, my brother had taught me self defence and how to kick people's asses. He also taught me gymnastics and how to hack and ride a motorcycle at the ripe age of two. I was going to do this. I jumped on the red Harley motorcycle it was a very small one.. strange.

**Chap 2️**


	3. Chap 3

**At the place**

I could see the Batmobile as well as Bruce and Dami lay on the ground next to the overturned vehicle. There was a flash two people stopped infront of me it was Flash and Kid flash "Who are you" demanded Kid Flash looking at my costume "Ruby" I said "I wanna hewp bwuwce and my bwothers" I said looking up at the two heroes "wait what..." said Flash looking at me in a concerned are curious way "how old are you" He questioned "errrrrmmm 1...2...3...4...**5"** I said counting on my fingers "we need to hewp dem so get your head owt of the cwowds and hewp" I commanded they looked at me than at each other and started lifting the car off of the 5. A man with a clown face jumped in front of me "What do we have here a new toy" he said laughing histerically at the end "nope" I simply replyed he groweled and then lunged for me I hardly dodged and finally beat him after about an hour and a half. The team of bats finally woke up and jumped at the sight of me "Ruby what are you doing in Casses outfit and why is joker on the ground and why have you got dicks R-bike" Tim asked "welw fiwstly this wouldn't fiwt hewer anymower and I saved youw Secondwy I put jokerw there since my bwother tauwt me how to fight and thirdly I needed a ride and I know how to wide one of these motorcycle since I waws 2" I explained they were all there with there mouthes fully open except for Batman whos eyes just widened "okkkkkkaaaaayyyy" I said hopping back on the R-cycle and reving the engine "meet you at the cave" I said letting a small laugh escape my lips before driving away "she really is something" Jay said coming out of his shock "yes she is" said Dami, Dick and Tim at the same time.

**At the cave**

"Hway guys" I said as they all jumped out of the car I was admiring myself in the mirror "Okay you kids are crazy these days" Jay said, I laughed "so your not Robin any more?" I asked Dami "nope moved on, I'm Red Wing now" he said "soooooow... does that mean I can be Robin" I asked "you're only 5" Tim said kneeling to my height "so what i am 3 yeawes wonger than you when you starwted and bettewr" I said putting my hands on my hips everyone laughed including Bruce "that is actually fairly true" Dick said laughing inbetween every word "soooooooo can I be the next Robin pweeaaassseeee pweaseeeeee" I begged Bruce doing my cutest puppy eyes at him "I'll do anytttttthhhhhhiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg" he looked at me than looked at the boys "hmmmmm...fine but u must go through at least a year of training with me and your brothers" he said "one more thing.. I have adopted everybody in this family except from you and all you need to do is sign a piece of paper to be an official Wayne" he said handing me a pen and paper I looked at him and cried from pure happiness and sadness I had just lost my family but they would want me to be happy I signed it looked at Bruce handed him the papers and said "thanks, dwad" I said straight before I was engulfed in a hug.

**1 week later in the sitting room**

All of the boys were at school leaving me Bruce and Alfie in the Manor "dwad" I said looking up at him "yes Ruby" he said wrapping his arm around me "when will I gow toow schoowl?" I asked looking at him "well there is a Gala tonight and we are going to introduce you to the public there and then you can start school whenever you're ready" he explained "okie dokie" I said beaming "that reminds me I have got a dress for you to wear to it follow me and I will show you" He said leading me up the stairs and into my room. He opened the door, walked in with me following and handed me a baby blue dress with little violet flowers lining the belt part and baby pink pumps "I.WOVE.IT." I said as he passed it to me "I hoped you would" he replied with a light chuckle "can I gewt dwessed into it now" I asked once again doing puppy eyes "yes" he said walking out my room "again Bruce thanks" I said as he closed the door.

**34 minuets later**

"She hasn't came out of the room since I gave her that dress" Bruce said to the boys who had all come back and sat on the couch little did they know I was in the corridor that led into the room they sat in I started quietly making my way into the room. Once I was in I hid behind the couch ready to jump "rawwwwwwwww!!!" I shouted jumping from behind the couch"arrrrggggggghhhhh" all the boy screamed back me like little girls ,Bruce,Dick,Tim and Jay laughed as Damian turned red with anger "KENSEWORTH!" Dami Shouted standing up "how did yo sneak up on us" Tim said just coming out of his laughing fit I just shrugged and skipped infront of the couch "wike my dwess?" I asked them looking at it "its beautiful" said Dick smiling "that reminds me we need to go get changed for the Gala" said Jay still laughing as they walked up the stairs I heard Jay say "this girl is savvvvaaaagggeee" still laughing I looked at Bruce he just laughed (though to be honenst I never thought I'd see the other side of the dark knight laugh.)

**Sooooo yep that's the third chapter pls tell me what u thought of it in the review section thanksxxxx Katie**


	4. Chap 4

**1**** hour later **"Is everyone ready to go" Bruce said everyone nodded "then let's go meet Alfred in the car" he opened the door to the manor where right outside Alfred in the drivers seat of the large limo. We all hopped In and he started drive away. As we drove down a large road lined with barricades with I think they must have been the paparazzi or reporters taking pictures of the wine white limo we road in. Suddenly we came to a steady hault. "You ready Ruby" Bruce asked his 'playboy' smile gracing his lips "yep"I replyed popping the 'p' "then let's go" He happily said as Alfred opened the door I was the first to jump out followed by my 'brothers'. A tall lady in a crimson red dress holding a microphone quickly walked up to me with a man in a black suit and red bow tie holding a large camera following her. "Hello" she said bending down to my size "please may we ask a few questions" she asked me softly "suwer" I said "so firstly what is your name?" She said bringing the mic closer to me "my name is Ruby Kenesworth but Bwuce adoptwed me sow that means my namwe is now Ruby Kenseworth Wayne" I looked back at Bruce and he nodded "so Ruby how old are you" she said "I am five years old" I replied happily "and lastly where are your-" She got cut of by Bruce saying that that was enough probably knowing what was to come next. As I got scooped up into Bruce's arms flashes of cameras taking pictures as we all walked down a red carpet ,with more barricades lining it and more people behind them, and into a large building with crowds of people as soon as we got in about 5 people walking over to us "hello Brucie Boy" said one of the ladies in a very slimming black dress with a cat pin on it (**I am guessing u guys may already know who I am on about)** "hello...Selina" he said smiling as she walked up to him kissing him on the cheek. As soon as she kissed him the other four girls sighed and started walking away in different directions "so who is this kid?" Selina, as I now knew her to be, said crouching Down to my heigh (seriously why m I so small for a 5 year old) I was now the one sighing she didn't seem to special to me honestly _" _i am Ruby" I replied "wow Bruce another kid so has this one lost it's parents or is it yours" she asked as if I was some insignificant mechanism "I am nowt a it tank yow" I said turning my head as I said it "Okay, Well I have got to go so bye Brucie by kiddies" he sang as she walked into the crowd of people.

**24 mins later**

I was starting to get extremely claustrophobic in the room crammed with people "hey Ruby you Okay" asked Jay looking at me, I honestly felt as if I could of passed out right then and there "Ruby?" He asked again gaining the attention of Dami "I.. I down't know it just feews sow tight like it's hawrd to breath and the walls..there cwosing in"I said as Bruce ,Dick and Tim walked into the conversation "hey Bruce I think we should take her home" said Dami keeping his eyes locked onto mine "what's wrong?" He asked concern lacing his voice "she's claustrophobic and anyway she looks tried" said Dami "it might be best" he replied walking out of the oak doors of the Gala ,me and the boys following him, and back down the red carped we had walked on before the cameras once again flashing, taking pictures of us, and walked into the wine wight limo "Alfred please take us back to the manor"asked Alfred who was in the drivers seat where he was reading the newspaper from today "of corse Master Bruce" he said to us with a smile and we started heading back to humongous house.

**Soooooooooooooooo yup there's the next chap hope u enjoyed **


	5. Soooo chap 5

By the way these are the ages: Dick:17 Jason:15 Tim:13 Damian: 11 Ruby:5 Bruce: 38 Alfred: 67

Once we arrived at the manor war broke out "PRANK WAR!" yelled Jason "You Tim and Ruby vs me and Dami losers do the others chores for a whole 4 months" he said to Dick, while Alfred and Bruce sighed, "your on"he replied with a smile. Me and my brother Jackson had done this all the time when we were younger. I winced at the memories, smiling again I said "yowr sow gowing down" to Dami "me Tim and Dick disappeared into the shadows of the manor and cakled, since Dickie had taught me how to do his signature laugh. As we ran to my room we came up with a plan we would firstly rig all of the doors of the manor to spill paint on whoever walked through them, obviously while me,Dick and Tim climbed through the vents. Next we would colour Dami's room pink and Jays room purple (since they were their least favourite colours.) We climbed into the vent and followed the Tim's directions, me leading. Once we got to the vents above the stairs a creking noise was becoming louder. Suddenly, the plate that I was crawling on came lose and I plummeted to the ground below me and onto a stack of pillows ,blankets and mattresses. Laughter could be heard coming from Dami and Jason "rewlly?" I asked raising my head from where it was lay on the stack "are you.ha. Okay?" Jay asked laughing at every chance he could in between his question "yep...but sewiously rewly" I said "mhhmmm" Dami said nodding bursting into hysterics "can't beat that can ya" Jay asked "juwst go into yowr wooms" I replied they looked at each other than at me then at the other two getting ready to jump from the vents with smiles plastered to their faces, and ran up into their bedrooms thou could hear screams then gasps. The two came down the stairs to find me Dick and Tim at the bottem of the stairs waiting to see them. They walked down Jason covered in neon green paint and Damian covered in neon pink. Now, it was our turn to laugh their faces of shock and horror were to die for. "Sow we cawn't beatit can we" I said sarcastically "fine you win"said Jay earning a slap then sigh off Dami. As he opened the door another bucket of brown paint tipped itself onto him. He screamed in frustration and slammed the door. All we could do was laugh.

**Hope this was okay it was really rushed since I am studying for C.A.T.S once we get into year seven which is 4 weeks away ekkkkkkk**


	6. CHAP 6 BOIII SCHOOOOLLLL

It was my first day at school I woke up to the sound of knocks at my bedroom door. I moaned as I got up and opened the door to Jay. As soon as I opened it a plate full of whipped cream was pushed into my face "that's for painting my room purple" he said snickering slightly "Jayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" I moaned, I licked my lips "mmmmmm" he obviously lost it since he burst ou laughing "wawts sow funny"i asked licking my lips again "nothing just go get cleaned up" he said laughing I closed the door, walked into the bathroom and washed my cream filled face, then I got some jeans with little pink butterflies and a blue top on and ran Down the stairs into the kitchen. "Come and sit down Roo" said Dick gesturing for me to sit in a chair beetween him and Bruce.He had been calling me Roo ever since we watched a Winnie the Pooh movie.I jumped in the seat next to him and Alfred brought over a bowl of lucky charms. "You excited for school" asked Jay as I ate my last scoop of cereal, "ya buwt I am newvous to.. I gwyess I am newvecited" I said picking up my bowl and taking it to the sink "well go get dressed brush you teeth a meet us down here in half an hour" said Bruce smiling softly. I nodded and ran up the stairs and back into my room. Once dressed I met them at the large oak door "you look so cute" said Dickie picking me up and twirling me around in circles Alfred walked in holding a rather large camera "ok everybody say school" he said in his British accent, not one person said school instead we all just did our biggest smiles "he looked at the picture and told us to hop into a Raven black Ferrari with blood red leather seats we all hoped in, me in a bumper seat, and headed off to school. Once there Bruce and Alfred wished me luck as we got out of the car. Jay picked me up and took me to the reception class in the part of the Gotham school for infants before saying "have a good day" and walking back to his class. I went up to the only adult in the room who smiled at the sight of me, " you must be Ruby I am Mrs Gee" she said before telling the class what we were going to do today,which was an activity for the class to get to know me. We all stood in a circle with me in the middle the game was we go around the circle in turns and whoever's turn it is would ask me a question.Since this school was a private school there was only 15 other kids in my class. 1st at asking me a question was Grace Riled "so what's your name" she asked "Well it's a wittwe biwt hawd but I meawn I guwess it wowoud be Wuby (**as in Ruby)** Kenesworth Wayne" I said a hint of sadness in my voice.Next to ask me a question was Millie Mosar "why would Graces question be hard to answer?" She said "wewl ...my pawents last name was Keneswoth buwt the got...kiwelled so Bwuce adopted me sow" I said looking down "are you okay" asked Millie "ya I am okway thanks" I said looking at her "sow do you have any siblings" asked a boy called Ron West "ya I have fouwr adopted onews and I hawd one weewl one buwt hews gonwe" I said a few tears slipping down my face "Okay everybody I thinks that's enough, Ruby would you like to talk to your brothers" she asked pity in her voice "yes pwease" I said more tears rolling down my cheeks. The teaching assistant led me to the main office with the intercoms access in them "please may we have Mr Grayson,Todd,Drake and Wayne to the front office Miss Kenesworth would like to speak with you" said the woman through the intercoms

"Sit down"she said in a calm voice, I jumped up onto the chair struggling slightly because of my height and waited for my brothers to turn up. About 5 minuets after the four boys came rushing into the small room, as soon as they saw my tear streamed face they hugged me. After a while they let go, "You okay Roo" said Tim,who was starting to like the nickname Dick had given me, "nwo" I mumbled sadly "what's wrong" Jay asked concern also in his voice "my famiwy I...I miss themw" I said, soon enough the boys once again bombarded me with hugs.

**Ermmmmm So ya btw yes Ron is related to Wally in some way but that shall be revealed later on xoxoxoxoxoKatie**


	7. Chap7

The Once I was out of the 4 boys hug, Dick kneeled down to my height "will you be ok or would you like one of us to come with you" he said looking at the tear her for a sign of conformation, she nodded "yews pwease" I said wiping away the tears that had been rolling down my cheeks "I'll go just to keep an eye on you since we are just revising today" Dick said "okay" I said smiling and grabbing onto his hands the other boys said their goodbyes and went back to their classes us doing the same shortly after. Once we walked into the classroom the girl who I knew as Millie ran up to me "are you okay Ruby" she asked "ye" I simply said "hey Ruby wanna be friends I don't have many friends and I think we would get along" she said rubbing her arm "yes" I said "yes" she said in shock " mhm" I said in a yes way "let's go play then" she suggested "whawt doow yow want to pway?" I asked "hmmmm do you know how to play hide and seek" she said happily "now, I didn't wearlly pway games when any of my famiwy werew arouwnd" I said stunning her and Dickie "well we'll teach you how to play" Dick said sitting down.

**(Holy guacamole is that a break line JHONNY I FOUND US A BREAK LINE)**

Dick had gone down back to his class once Ron West had came to play with us a while ago. "Okay children tidy up time" she said over the ruckus of the rest of the children gave a small sad awww as we started tidying away. Once every toy was tidy the teacher sat us down on the carpet "So Ruby would it be okay for you brother to go back to his class to get ready to go home now or would you like to stay with him" she asked "h-he can gow down now" I said shyly "Okay that great Richard would you please go and get ready to go home now thank you" she explained turning to him he nodded and walked away after giving my a small hug. I did as the teacher asked and got my rucksack and coat along with the rest of the children. The teacher then let us go and find our parents waiting outside of scchool I found Jason Dami Tim and Dickie and we all hopped into the limo,with Alfred waiting in it,and drove down to the manor. Once home we all sat down on the sofa of the abnormally large living room me having quickly ran up to my room to get my two teddy's one being the Batman teddy I had cuddled on that faithful night and a teddy bear that the boys and Bruce got for me a few weeks after the tragedy. I sat down on the sofa on Jason's lap just as the new was about to begin. Suddenly the screen started to glitch as the face of a man dressed in orange and black came onto the screen instead of the expected news reporters "Hello citizens of Gotham city" he said as I heard Dick growl the name Deathstroke under his breath as the man carried on talking "as many of you know Batman has been seen with a young new protege, a girl in which I am very interested." He pulled the Comishiner into view "Now Batman I know you are very fond of Mr Gordon here. Now don't be worried I won't kill him...You have 24 hours to hand the girl over otherwise I will be forced to kill Mr Gordon. I will come for her anyway but this is the way for her and Mr Gorden not to get hurt. Make your decision quickly otherwise Jim will be getting a bullet through the head. The clocks Ticking" he said as dread rushed through me and the screen turned back to normal "w-wawt" I said my whole body shaking. I could feel it my chest tightening, my breath picking up speed,the panic setting in. Everything went dark as I heard the calls of my brothers and my Dad telling me to calm down..but I couldn't, then the world went dark. I woke up in my bedroom ibuprofen on the bed side table, my brothers asleep in the bed with me and Bruce sat in a chair in the corner of the room also asleep. I slowly sat up as I heard Dami say "Good your awake, this may seem like a very..immature thing to do but.." he led of as he pulled me into a death hug "nobody will ever take or hurt you " he said holding me tight "I promise."

**So there is the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed itif you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter please tell me and I will try and use ideas I like**


	8. Sorry

**To the people who have read my book... I am 11 and love writing! I also love it when people notice the good in my writing not just the bad so please don't hate and secondly my 5 year old little sister speaks like my OC Ruby if you don't like it then don't write the stupid things you write and don't read this book I am probs gonna redo it anyway thank you for pointing out mistakes and errors I am very sorry thx xxx **


End file.
